Naked Truth
by divawife
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. People have secrets that lead them to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N not mine. But I figured I'd take a break from my other story and post this while I lengthen that one! **

Don Flack was sitting by the pool at the Caribbean hotel. Watching as a hot tanned blonde strolled around in a barely there white bikini and high heels. From behind his glasses he watched her find a chair across the pool from him and start lathering on sunscreen.

Smirking to himself as he watched her show off. He couldn't wait to tell Danny after he hooks up with this chick. Yeah he has Lindsey but hot damn. This blonde could stop traffic.

"You know that's a man right?" pulled Don from his thoughts. He looked to the dark haired women he hadn't noticed was sitting beside him reading a fashion magazine.

"I'm sorry what?" he replied.

"The blonde you are practically having a wet dream over is a man." chuckling as she replied from behind her massive glasses that hid the majority of her face.

"you're just jealous you don't look like that." he retorted. There was no way Don Flack was thinking what he was thinking about a man.

As she collected her things. He watched the petite brunette stand up.

Kicking himself for not noticing how much of a knockout she was.

"sorry sweetheart, I'm not jealous of him." laughing she walked away towards the hotel.

Behind him Flack heard a deep voice. "checking me out big man?"

**A/N love hate? Tell me**.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- sorry life gets hectic. I'm still writing this hope you are still reading

Brooke Davis entered her hotel room, walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower. While waiting for it to heat up she chuckled thinking about that cute guy who was drooling over the girl that was really a guy. Climbing in she needed to start getting ready for dinner with an investor.

Don Flack cringed and turned around to the voice. "You know, I've got to get going." As he stepped back.

"I can come with you." The blonde replied.

"Look, I'm only into women."

"I'm almost all women now." She purred. Just then Flack's phone went off. Walking away from the women.

"FLACK" he said into the phone

"come on baby you'll never know I was a man." He heard yelled behind him.

"Vacation that fun Don?" he heard with laughter

"Funny Mack, whats up?"

"We got a call from a woman who says her best friend was being stalked."

"Mack, I'm on vacation what does that have to do with me."

"Flack she is staying at your hotel and she is a celebrity."

"Send me the details and I'll check on her."

" okay sending you her picture too."

Don pulls his phone away from his ear and opens the message.

"Shit!" he says. " She was sitting next to me by the pool earlier."

"GO FIND HER!" Mack yelled!

Upstairs Brooke was finishing up her hair and make-up she hated these meetings but because of her successes she had to go. The iphone on the table started to vibrate.

"Hey Hales, whats up?"

"Brooke, I did something you might not be happy about."

" You're not wearing that poncho again are you?"

"You hated my poncho?"

"Hales FOCUS!"

"Sorry, I called this detective, about your stalker. He said he has a guy in the Caribbean that can keep an eye on you."

"Haley, I told you I would take care of it. I don't need some tree hill cop following me around."

"Brooke, he is NYPD and this woman assured me he wasn't too bad on the eyes. Do it for the baby?"

"Baby? I'm not pregnant. " now Brooke was really confused

"Not you Brooke!"

Brooke Shrieked, and her door was kicked open resulting in her screaming and dropping her phone.

"POLICE" yelled the guy from the pool as he entered her room.

"what the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"I heard screaming."

"my best friend just told me she is pregnant again I was excited. Shit Hales." Grabbing her phone off the floor."

"Brooke! BROOKE! Are you there?"

"Sorry Hales I dropped the phone. I'll call you back and congrats!"

"Love you Tigger!"

"Love you too Give Jamie a kiss for me!"

Setting down her phone she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

" I'm Don Flack with the NYPD, we received a stalking report and I'm here to check on you."

"Ugh Haley! Im fine it wasn't a big deal. Go back to your vacation and I'll go to my dinner meeting."

Smirking Brooke added, " how's the blonde from the pool?


End file.
